


It’s not fair

by ovijiaboardz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Ant squishing, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Late at Night, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovijiaboardz/pseuds/ovijiaboardz
Summary: Hiyoko deals with conflicting emotions while she mourns Mahiru’s death





	It’s not fair

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost that I orphaned a while ago, but then changed my mind and reposted it here, back under my name (with a few edits.) If that’s a problem, I understand and will delete it immediately. Sorry about that.  
> ...  
> I took this fic as a kinda sorta challenge, if that makes sense. Hiyoko isn’t too popular in the fandom, and she’s difficult for me to relate to personally. I do want to explore her feelings on Mahiru’s death and how she handled it. Her character devolpment set sail, and she had so much potiential but then (spoiler warning)
> 
> Mikan went and killed her. So much for character devolpment. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this fic.

Hiyoko doesn’t know how late it is now. Her cheeks were burning hot, and the salt of her tears matched the salty beach air that somehow managed to creep into her room through the cracks of the wooded walls. Sleeping was out of the question. Hiyoko felt too afraid, especially with no one to run to. Mahiru had once offered to comfort her if she was having trouble sleeping. She could knock on her door and Mahiru would be there.

Even with the terrors that came with the night, and the grimness that laced the salty air.

That was after the first execution. After the reality of their situation first took control over them; showing the full potiential of it’s power.

It was almost like they were the ants, and Monokuma could squish them whenever he wanted.

She has yet to even take her kimono off. After all... how can she put it back on, now that Mahiru is gone? Mahiru was the only one she’d allow to see her in such a state of vulnerability. Ibuki was a little too... eccentric and wild. Hiyoko didn’t want to ask someone like her for help. She had barely grown to know Sonia or Akane, and didn’t trust either one enough. Chiaki seemed nice, but not in that kind of way. Plus, Hiyoko didn’t talk to her much anyway. Asking one of the _boys_ was completely out of question. They would probably be mean to her, anyway. Besides, they were too dumb to even try to understand. That would leave Mikan Tsumiki, and no way would Hiyoko ever ask that pigshit for help. She’d rather die than talk to that fake bitch anymore than she had to. The last thing she wanted to do was give her the attention she craved.

Now, however, that left no one left to tie her Kimono.

“But if no one ties my kimono... I can’t take it off! And if I can’t take it off, I can’t shower! And if I can’t shower... then I’ll stink! Then everyone will make fun of me again!”

She tried to remember how Mahiru did it. She’d done it by herself a few times, sure, but Mahiru was watching. She’d correct her if she was wrong, and help her out if she got stuck. Now, she didn’t have that luxury. She would either make it or she wouldn’t.

It then occurred to Hiyoko - unless she were to scream bloody murder, no one could hear her. She was safe. 

“Give her back!” She exclaimed, choking back sobs. “Why’d you have to kill her? I don’t give a damn about you’re depressing backstory, I want her back! You’re pathetic, you’re stupid! How dare you kill Mahiru! She was so nice, she didn’t deserve it! Of all the people, why her? Anyone but her! Why? Why couldn’t it have been me! Why didn’t you kill me instead of Mahiru! She made everyone happy, and captured the fun moments... her photos held a special magic that none of you losers can pull off! Aaaah!”

Hiyoko wiped away her tears and opened up her drawer. She had an idea. She wouldn’t cry anymore. Crying wouldn’t do anything but dirty her Kimono even more. In the drawer were photos taken by Koizumi Mahiru. It was obvious, too, that they belonged to her. You could tell by their bright, cheery smiles. No matter what the situation, Mahiru always captured their smiles, true happy smiles glowing with hope for the future. Hope that things will get better. 

“As long as we don’t forget that... we can do anything!” Hiyoko cheered to herself as she trudged outside along the sandy beach. She was well aware of how unsafe it was. If Mahiru was still alive, there’s no way she’d ever approve. Hiyoko knew she was small and weak and could easily be killed. “But I won’t let that stop me. I can do anything, as long as I remember her!” 

She reached into her pocket (it was custom sewn in, and boy was it handy) and pulled out some gummies. She had a specific place in mind for where she’d create the shrine. She’d make it in the hotel restaurant for everyone to see. On the way, she found a colony of ants. She pressed her foot atop a cluster and twisted it, crushing them into an uncanny black paste.

”They still make the same popping noise when I squish them! Hehe, it’s going to be okay! Things are going to get better, I know they will!” Standing back to admire the mess she’s made out of them, Hiyoko felt a wager of sadness hit her out of nowhere. 

“I say that but... she was the only one here who was kind to me. I’m so lonely now. No one else will ever be my friend anyway.”

Squish, squish.

”Because I’m a meanie.”

Squish, squish.

”Because I’m weak.”

Squish, squish.

”Because they hate me. The way they look at me... they want me _dead_.”

_Squish, squish._

”Why couldn’t it have been me?”

 

She gave herself a mental slap on the face for thinking something like that. What would _Mahiru_ say? Well, she’d probably get mad, really mad. She’d say that thinking this way was unhealthy, and that she was hear to listen and -

Hiyoko sniffled one last time before grabbing the photos, some candles and a lighter (provided by monokuma, who probably wanted them to do something bad with it...) and she skipped down to the breakfast hall. There was a certain boring table that would be absolutely perfect for what she had in mind. She was a little hesitant to set it up where everyone could see at first (did those idiots really deserve to see them?) Though she decided against it. Mahiru would’ve preferred it this way, after all!

She set up the photos, and lit the candles. It was a little messy, considering that traditional dancing was the only damn thing she was any good at, but it worked. Hiyoko stepped back to admire her work. When she looked at the photos again, tears formed in her eyes. They weren’t tears of hopelessness, or fake tears used to get her way (at least, that’s what everyone claimed they were - they didn’t have to know that they were wrong.) They were tears of hope for the future, of hope moving forward.

’As long as Mahiru’s photos are safe, her presence will be alive in our hearts, and she’ll live on and watch us all...’

Hiyoko did a double take when she caught the sappy shit running through her mind. It was true, though. As long as she remembered Mahiru, she’ll have the courage to move on. To get better.


End file.
